Morning
by AmyVS7
Summary: A lot can happen in a morning. Mattesha.


Law & Order: UK fic:

Pairing: Mattesha

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: 'Alesha' episode.

Summary: A lot can happen in a morning.

I think this would be set sometime soon after Series 2 episode 1 'Samaritan'. Hope you enjoy it!

**Morning **

Alesha was running. Running so fast she felt her legs were going to drop off. Running through the streets of London in the middle of the night, terrified of the person chasing after her. He was vengeful and angry. He was after her and her alone. Alesha quickly realised she had arrived at a dead end of an alley, she spun around quickly and screamed as she saw him run at her and he began to viciously attack her. She couldn't escape him. He had got her. Alesha gave one last petrifying scream which made her sit bolt upright in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Alesha held a hand to her heart; feeling utterly terrified and she began crying, wrapped up in her entangled bed sheets. She glanced at her clock on her bedside table. It was way too early in the morning for her to be awake yet, but she knew she would not be able to get back to sleep now. Alesha realised how deathly quiet it was, and she did not like it one bit. It was times like this that Alesha wished she had someone to talk to about anything that was troubling her. But then she remembered she did have one person. Without questioning her next action, she snatched her phone off her bedside table and rung a very familiar number.

...

It was about to turn 4am and Matt Devlin awoke to the sound of his mobile ringing. He groaned as he searched around in the darkness to locate his phone on his bedside table. He looked at it to see it was Alesha ringing him. Dread instantly filled his stomach as to why Alesha could be ringing him at this hour.

"Alesha? What's the matter, is everything alright?" he said in a raw panic, thinking the worst.

"Matt" she gave a sob "I... I just..." she burst into tears again.

Matt was now very alert as he sat up in bed "Whoa, whoa, Alesha? Alesha babe, calm down. What's happened? Are you okay?"

"Matt, I had a nightmare, it was Merrick ... he was chasing me and then he attacked me and I couldn't get away from him!"

Matt gave a small sigh in relief, knowing it wasn't a medical emergency. "Oh sweetie, its okay. He's locked up 'Lesh, he can't get to you."

"I'm scared Matt" Alesha felt very vulnerable.

It evidently showed enough in her voice down the phone for Matt to ask "Lesh, do you want me to come over?"

"No, no, it's okay ... just hearing your voice makes me feel better. I'm so sorry for waking you up, Matt."

Matt managed to stifle a yawn, before he assured his friend "Hey don't worry about it. I've always said haven't I to call me day or night if there's something wrong."

Alesha couldn't help the sadness echo in her voice as she told her colleague "I just want this to be over with ... why does he keep haunting my dreams, Matt?"

"It's just going to take time, sweetheart" Matt said lovingly down the phone, as he put his bedside table light on, not liking sitting awake in the pitch darkness "It will get easier Lesh."

"You promise?" Alesha questioned innocently, wrapping herself up closer in her duvet to keep herself warm.

"I promise" Matt smiled "Are you sure you don't want me to come over? I can be there in fifteen minutes, I don't mind."

Alesha snuggled down into her bed "No it's alright, I don't want to drag you out of bed at this hour. Would you mind just talking to me for a little while?"

"Of course, talk for as long as you want."

There was a pause as neither one of them said anything to eachother, before Matt said quietly, wanting to voice what he was truly thinking.

"Lesh?"

"Yeah?"

"You know ... this may sound incredibly cheesy but bear with me on this one" he chuckled nervously which encouraged Alesha to do the same before Matt stated "I think you're so brave to have gone through what you have done, and yet you've come out the other side stronger, even if at times you don't believe you have. I admire you so much for that, and you have no idea how proud I am of you. I know you can get through this, and I know _you_ know you can get through this deep down. Don't let him win Alesha. You keep fighting."

At the other end of the phone Alesha had tears in her eyes, but this time she was crying happy tears.

"Thank-you Matt, you don't understand how much that means to me!" Alesha wished with all her heart that she could hug the young DS right now, but knowing she couldn't, she settled on telling him instead. "I'd give you a hug and a kiss right now but I can't."

Matt chuckled, before he made a kissing noise to her down the phone, which made Alesha laugh.

Matt said with a grin "That do for you?"

Alesha laughed "Yeah" and made the same noise "Same to you too."

They fell into silence for a moment, but it was quickly broken when Matt heard Alesha give a sigh, and he asked in concern "How are you feeling now?"

"Better, a lot calmer."

"That's good" Matt smiled "And you know Lesh, there are gunna be times like this when you just need to talk about it, you may feel so alone in it all, but you must remember you are never alone, not while I'm here, alright? I'll always be here for you. And you know that there is no danger of you getting into any trouble with any guy, because they would have to get past me first before they could even try anything!"

"I appreciate that very much, Matt" Alesha was smiling again "You're like my knight in shining armour."

Matt laughed "Probably not a very good look for me, Lesh."

"Oh I dunno" Alesha was now being flirty "I think you'd look rather good in a knight outfit."

Matt lay back more comfortably in bed as he pondered this idea "Well I guess that's my Halloween costume sorted out for this year."

This made Alesha giggle and in turn Matt did the same.

The two friends continued to talk for almost two hours, the sun was soon to rise and then it suddenly dawned on the two friends how long they had been talking for.

"Oh Matt I'm sorry, I can't believe we have been chatting all this time!" Alesha said, apologetically.

"Hey it's alright, I'm not tired now. I am meant to be getting up in half an hour anyway, I may aswell stay up and jump in the shower. Why don't you try and get a bit of rest, Alesha?"

Alesha had to stifle a yawn "Yeah I think I will, and Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you for being there for me tonight, you've been amazing."

"You're welcome sweetheart" Matt then gave a thoughtful pause and said sweetly "Will I be seeing you today?"

"Yeah like 10ish I think, aren't you guys coming over to talk about the Robertson case?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Matt began to get out of bed "So I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Alesha beamed "See you later."

"See ya" and Matt hung up the phone. Giving a smile to himself, he quickly headed for the shower.

Whilst Alesha lay more comfortably in her bed with a unique smile on her face. A smile that only Matt Devlin could put there. Alesha finally relaxed and let her eyes drift shut.

...

As expected, half an hour later, Alesha was awoken by her alarm. She groaned heavily as she forced herself out of bed. She was exhausted, and was about to head for the shower, when she heard a knock on her front door. Alesha checked the clock on her wall, it was just after 6:30am and she had no clue as to who could be calling round this early. She opened the door to discover a very happy, but tired looking, DS Matt Devlin standing on the other side.

"I couldn't stay away" he said with a heart-warming smile, which made Alesha beam with happiness as she flung herself on him in a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and smelling his freshly washed skin and hair. He smelt amazing. Matt was hugging her tightly as he lifted her up off her feet slightly and walked further into the house, kicking the door shut behind him as he did so. They continued to hug eachother for a while, before Alesha brought herself out of his embrace.

Matt brushed her hair from her face, his hand now cupping her cheek "Are you alright?"

Alesha smiled "Now that you're here I am."

Matt kissed her forehead and gave her another hug, this time a lot briefer.

Alesha looked somewhat perturbed as they broke apart "What are you doing here so early Matt? I'll be seeing you in a few hours."

Matt grinned as he took off his coat "I thought we could have some breakfast together?"

Alesha smiled "That's a lovely thought, I was just going to jump in the shower though."

"That's alright, you do that and I'll get started on the food."

"Okay, help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen."

Alesha came out of the shower twenty minutes later; thankfully she could still hear Matt in the kitchen, as she didn't want him to see that she was just only wearing a towel. She went to her room, got dressed and dried her hair. She headed into the kitchen not long later to find Matt had prepared bacon sandwiches and scrambled egg on toast, as well as fresh coffee.

"Mmm that smells so good!" Alesha was absolutely starving "I hope I don't get anything down this new dress" she said, as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Matt admired her choice of wine red colour dress with a black cardigan, black tights and her black leather high heeled boots "It looks great on you."

Alesha couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

They ate their breakfast whilst chatting happily. Matt even washed the dishes and put them away afterwards, whilst Alesha went to curl her hair and do her make-up. She was sat in the living-room doing these tasks, knowing that Matt wouldn't take long doing the dishes, and she didn't want him sitting in the living-room on his own. With her make-up done, she was halfway through her hair, when Matt came back into the living-room.

"Thanks Matt, you didn't have to do the dishes aswell y'know" Alesha smiled at him, as he sat on the sofa next to her.

"It's alright, saves you doing them later" he then looked at her curiously "So this is what you have to do every morning before work?"

"Yep" Alesha said, removing the curling wand from the now curled piece of hair, before taking another strand and repeating the curling process. "Takes a lot of effort for me to look human in the mornings."

Matt couldn't disagree with her more "You looked just as gorgeous when you opened the door to me earlier."

Alesha laughed "My hair was a mess, I had no make-up on and I was in my scruffy old pyjamas."

"Doesn't matter" Matt grinned cheekily "You still looked cute."

"Oh Matt" Alesha laughed, kissing his cheek "You just can't help yourself can you?"

Matt definitely couldn't help himself; he chuckled too before finding the remote and sticking on one of the breakfast TV shows.

...

Alesha continued to do her hair whilst Matt watched the TV, however he quickly found himself drifting off to sleep. Alesha felt a pang of guilt course through her as she saw him asleep, knowing it was her late night call that had kept him awake and made him so tired. She let him be whilst she finished her hair. By 8:10am she was done and ready to go. She made sure she had everything she needed, before going back to the sofa to wake Matt. She knelt down by his head as he lay comfortably sleeping, a calm expression on his face. Alesha realised how sweet he looked sleeping, she didn't want to wake him, but knew she had to.

"Matt?" she shook him gently "Matt, wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Alesha smiling back at him "It's ten past eight, we'd better be going."

Matt sat up straight "Sorry, I didn't mean to doze off."

"It's alright, you don't need to apologise. I was the one who made you wake up too early, I should be apologising to you."

Matt got up off the sofa and rubbed her arms gently "We talked about this earlier, I won't hear another word about it." He smiled "Now, are we all set to go?"

"Yep" Alesha slung her bag over her shoulder and began to head for the door, before she turned around with a thoughtful expression. "Hang on, I forgot something."

"What?" Matt asked, he had barely taken a few steps from the sofa.

Alesha came back over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips "That." She grinned mischievously, biting her lip slightly as she saw the look on Matt's face. A cross between shock, happiness and also mischief.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything else?" Matt asked, a quirky smile lit up his tired face.

"Well there is this too" she took hold of his hand gently. Their hands nestled perfectly together. A perfect match. Both of them were grinning at eachother.

"So are we doing this or what?" Matt couldn't stop himself from asking.

"In what sense do you mean, Detective Sergeant?" The flirtatious side was coming out of Alesha, and Matt liked it. A lot.

"You know full well what I mean" he cupped her cheek, brushing some of her curls from her face. Alesha closed her eyes briefly at his touch.

"If you are thinking what I'm thinking, then yes ... yes we are doing this" she beamed happily. Matt mirrored her expression and he kissed her deeply.

They walked out of Alesha's place a few moments later, Alesha still holding onto Matt's hand.

Matt then suddenly announced "You know I said 'are we doing this or what' a minute ago?" Alesha nodded, waiting for his response "You know I meant we're finally leaving right?"

Alesha nudged him in the ribs and the two of them chuckled as Matt made to playfully try and tickle her.

...

Ronnie and Natalie bumped into James, just as he was about to get into the lift in the CPS building as he arrived for work.

"Morning guys!" he said cheerily "We weren't expecting you to be here for another hour or so?"

"Yeah we weren't either" Ronnie answered "But Matt text us saying he was already here so we thought we may aswell get here early too."

James frowned "Why is Matt here so early?"

"No idea" Natalie told him honestly "He didn't say anything else in his text."

They exited the lift and walked through the corridors until they saw George heading towards them, having a chuckle to himself.

"Morning George, what's the joke?" asked James, a smile on all their faces.

"Just take a look through there" he pointed through the perspex wall into James and Alesha's office, only for them to see Detective Sergeant Matt Devlin kissing Crown Prosecutor Alesha Phillips.

Natalie gave a gasp in surprise and the rest of them gave excited laughs.

"This explains a lot!" Ronnie chuckled "Come on."

He encouraged the others to follow his lead, the four of them entered the room and Ronnie gave a loud cough.

Matt and Alesha broke apart, blushing "Morning!" they said in unison. They couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"Is this a new morning work ritual of kissing your co-workers, because no one mentioned it to the rest of us" Ronnie teased them.

"You should pay more attention in meetings mate" Matt grinned.

Ronnie rolling his eyes and the lot of them laughed.

It certainly was a great way to start a Tuesday morning.

...

_I'd love a review, thank-you xx_


End file.
